The present disclosure relates to a positive electrode material for nonaqueous secondary batteries and nonaqueous secondary batteries using the same.
Nonaqueous secondary batteries, such as lithium ion secondary batteries or the like, are widely used as power sources for small-scale devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, or the like. A nonaqueous secondary battery is capable of providing a high operating voltage, and therefore may be of use as a power source for large-scale devices, such as electric vehicles or the like.
An example of active material for a nonaqueous electrolytic secondary battery contains lithium transition metal oxide particles and transition metal silicide sintered on surfaces of the lithium transition metal oxide particles. WO2013-024739 describes an example of active material used to provide high output characteristics. As described in WO2013-024739, this material is formed by attaching 1 mol % of TiS2 particles to the surface of a lithium-nickel composite oxide using a device having a high mechanical energy and then sintering the compound.